You 'Aint Gettin' Another Chance
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: Ego Boy did what! Lilly likes who? Who's heart is going to be broken?
1. He Quit!

**A/N **Just another story on the side. I hope you like it. Please review...

**You 'Aint Gettin' Another Chance**

* * *

**He Quit?!**

Miley's POV

I knew it was today. The day I was not looking forward to for months now. I just simply didn't want to see him. I knew I couldn't right away because of all the fans that would surround him, but that doesn't matter 'cause I still don't care. I know he'll come looking for me, but I can easily avoid it; especially since this is something I'm determined to do.

My deep thinking was quickly snapped out of from Lilly.

It was just before school was about to start. I was standing at my locker and wondering how to avoid him, when Lilly came up from behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Miley"

"Hey Lilly, what's up?" I turned around to face her.

"What? I thought you would have remembered?"

"What do you mean? Remembered what?" I could tell what this subject was from the start, but I was going to put it off as long as I could. I seriously did not want to see this guy.

"Come on Miles, guess what today is?" she said with a little excitement.

"Umm, just another beginning to another boring day of high school?" I tried to make up something until class stared. But that was impossible, seeing as how we had another five minutes.

"Oh don't play dumb, the guy you had your very first kiss with is coming back!"

"Lilly, what makes you think he was my first kiss? I could have kissed other guys before he came along." I tried pointing out a false statement.

"That is so not true. We're best friends, so you would have told me about any other boy you kissed."

"Alright fine, so maybe he was my first kiss."

"Ha! I knew it, but why aren't you excited?"

"Lilly, what have I been telling you for the past six months?"

"Uh….that your pants are always on too tight?" she said hoping she got it right.

"No….well yeah maybe sometimes, but that's totally off the subject. Ok listen," I put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her and spoke slowly. "I do not like him any more."

"Who, Jake Ryan?"

I smacked myself in the fore head. Did she really forget the conversation we just had?

"Well yeah, who have we been talking about these past few minutes?"

Then her eyes quickly darted to the side of my head, but back within a half second. Right after that she did the same thing I just did. She put a hand on my shoulder and spoke slowly.

"Yes you do, you kissed him." She smirked. Then she looked to the side of me again. Just for a second longer, but barely noticeable.

"Lilly I don't, he kissed me and left. Then that was it. What kind of guy would do that?"

I wanted to end this conversation and get to class. So I turned back around to shut my locker door. Right after it closed, something behind it gave me such a shock that I was about to fall backwards. But I didn't. I wasn't going to let Jake Ryan have control like he did before. I held the shock inside.

Leaning against some lockers, with that smirk on his face, made me even more mad at him.

"Oh right, you're the kind of guy." I said calmly to Jake.

"Hey Miles, it's really great to see you." He smiled. Apparently he ignored my comment and wanted to move on.

"Oh just drop it! You say it's great to see me? Well so what Jake, I don't care ok?"

"Gosh, that's a little harsh Miles." Jake said with a hurt look on his face.

"Uhg! No it's what you deserve. And would you stop calling me that?"

"What, why? That's-"

"Yeah I know it's my nickname. A nickname is usually what _friends_ call other _friends_ by." I tried to emphasize the word friends so he would get the point.

"So what are you trying to say? That I-"

"Nope, you don't fall into that category Jake- at least not with me."

"But Miley I-"

"Ok listen- you kissed me, left for six months and broke my heart. So that's it." I tried to say with no emotion, but still the slightest bit of anger wouldn't hide. And then I couldn't believe I told him this so straight forward, and in school. But none of his fans were around, which was weird and so Lilly was the only witness to this little scene.

"S-so are you saying-?"

Jake began to ask but just then the bell rang and thankfully, he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"Whoa look at that we better get to class! Come on let's go." I said to Lilly. I didn't want to cause a scene with Jake.

Then I linked arms with a confused looking Lilly. I linked arms so she would stride quickly with me to our first class. No questions asked. Not yet at least.

Just after we had taken a few quick steps, I glanced back at my locker, Lilly didn't notice- I was quick about it. I glanced back and Jake Ryan was still there with his mouth part way open as if he was still thinking about finishing his thought. There was also a bit of a sad look on his face, because I didn't give him the chance. And also something very odd; still no fans around him.

As Lilly and I were walking, I actually became curious as to why he didn't have any body idolizing him anymore. Then for some reason, a very small bit of me felt bad for saying those things to him. But I pushed it out of my mind and tried not to think about it again.

"Miley? Hello?"

Lilly was trying to snap me out of my thoughts once again.

We were sitting in our history class already and she was turned around in her seat, trying to get my attention. We only had a minute until the teacher arrived.

"Oh uh, sorry Lilly. What were you saying?"

"Well I was going to ask you what you wanted to do after school today. But when I turned around you were staring off into space. It looked like you were really deep in thought. And exactly what was it you were thinking about?" Lilly smirked.

"Oh um, how about we go to the beach. I don't think we have any homework due anytime soon." I answered, hoping she would forget about the second question.

"Yeah ok, that sounds good." She seemed satisfied. "But before we do that, aren't you going to tell me what's on your mind?" she asked a little suspiciously. Apparently she didn't forget.

"Well…it's my mind isn't it, so do I really have to tell you?" man, did I regret that or what.

"Yeah Miles, but I thought we told each other everything right?" she said a little hurt.

"Alright I know, I'm sorry ok? I guess I'm just a little frustrated."

"Really, about what?"

I leaned in a bit and whispered to Lilly, for fear of being overheard by the 'gossip columnists'- Amber and Ashley.

"Well I was just thinking a little bit about…about Jake."

"What, really? What's wrong?" she whispered back.

"Well I suppose I could have been a bit nicer to him. But the weird-"

"Ya think? You know that's not a very nice way to welcome somebody home Miley."

"Yeah thanks Lilly." I said sarcastically. "Anyway, the weird thing is, is that he didn't have anybody following him around. Didn't you notice that?"

"Oh yeah you're right; no fans were around him. That is interesting. Hey do you think we should ask him?" she said excitedly.

"Well how about I tell you…" a voice came from behind us.

But the bell rang and the teacher came running into the classroom.

Jake Ryan was about to tell us about why he wasn't the center of attention anymore. But the bell always had to be there. Good timing or bad timing.

It was just in time for me when I wanted it to ring. And it was also just in time for Jake when I didn't want it to ring.

Jake stumbled into the next empty seat just as the teacher got up to the front of the room.

The last available seat was next to, wouldn't you guess it? Mine.

Even though we were a few feet apart, he was still next to me. He could still look at me whenever he wanted. He was just sitting there to be annoying.

I could feel his eyes on me as soon as he sat down. I didn't even look at him, but just rolled my eyes, put both my arms on my desk and let my head drop down on them.

It felt like I was lying there for the teacher's entire lecture. In fact it was through the entire lecture. When I glanced down at my watch, I noticed we only had a few minutes until class was out.

I never got caught though. The few people sitting in the back row never usually got caught whispering to friends or passing notes or even sleeping on their desks. That's how involved our history teacher usually was into his lectures. But I didn't fall asleep though; I was just trying to avoid meeting Jakes gaze.

Although I could still feel his eyes on the back of my head; I had no clue why he was looking at the back of my head like that. I still decided not to move and look up to meet his gaze. I didn't want to see if I was right.

I don't want to. I don't want to.

_Oh yes you do_

No, I already know that he's staring, so why look back?

_Because you haven't seen him in a long time and you miss those beautiful blue eyes. Those long locks of eye contact you used to have. And that hair is really-_

No way! He's been staring at me through the entire class period and it's beginning to make me mad now

_Oh just chance a quick glance, you have to make sure you're right_

Well I guess that's true. Ok I'll do it

I slowly turned my head over in my arms. I still had my face buried in them and my eyes were closed.

Once I knew I was facing the other way; facing Jake, I went for it. I quickly opened my eyes for one second and I was right; Jake was watching me. Now this wasn't just making me mad, this was just plain creepy. Why was he doing this?

But the way he was watching me wasn't just staring. He had a very small smile on his face and his face was cupped in his hand, propped up on his elbow. Maybe I was over reacting at his creepiness.

I knew he saw me for that second I opened my eyes and I knew there would have to be explanations after class; especially from him, I would make sure of it.

A minute later the bell rang. My eyes shot open and I shot up from my seat with my book bag already on my shoulder. Then I grabbed Lilly quickly too.

"Wait Miles hold on." She said and crammed her notebook into her book bag. Then she finally came as I kept tugging at her arm. "I'm coming, I'm coming geez."

I pulled her to my locker, which was only a few away from the classroom; I opened it and we began talking quietly.

"Ok ok I'm here, what's the matter now?" Lilly asked with her arms folded.

"Lilly, Jake was just staring at me throughout the entire lesson."

"Wow, creepy." Was all she had to say?

"I know, and I didn't look at him at all until the last minute of class. I glanced over and I saw that he was looking, and then he also saw me look. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Well I don't know, maybe you should ta-"

"Don't say it." I tried to stop her. "You know I don't want to talk to that jerk."

"Hey, if you didn't want my advice then why'd you ask for it?"

"Alright, sorry. But maybe you're right I should talk with him. I actually do have a few questions. Like why there isn't anyone following him all the time. And he also had a smile on his face while looking at me. So that made it even more curious."

"Yeah, you two should definitely talk. With all those questions Miley, you know you can only find out from him." She said simply.

"Alright fine. But after school; I don't feel like talking to him right now."

Then I shut my locker door and again, Jake Ryan was waiting behind it.

"Why not?"

This time he actually scared me and I didn't have time to think about not letting it show. I practically slammed myself against my locker door in shock.

"Oh gosh! Jake would you stop doing that?!"

"Sorry, calm down ok? But why don't you want to talk now?"

"Alright, I just had a few questions for you and I figured I might as well wait until school gets out." I reluctantly told him.

"Well can you at least ask me so I'll be prepared to answer?"

"What, are you kidding, that's-" Lilly gave me a noticeable and hurtful bump in my shoulder. So I quickly changed my sentence. Jake looked confused but just shrugged it off. "Fine, I will." I quickly said.

"Great so what is it?"

"Ok first, why the hell were you staring at me throughout the entire class period? You are seriously creeping me out Jake."

"Well it looked like you were asleep, so how do you know I had been staring at you?"

"Jake, you just gave yourself away boy." I said giving him a look.

"Alright, well I was just hoping we might have a second chance you know? Maybe start new? So I was hoping to catch your eye at some point."

"Hey, remember what I said before school? You kissed me and then left to shoot a movie. Did you even care about what you did to me?"

"Well I-"

"Ok, sorry if I'm sounding selfish, but you're the one with the big ego and staring at me all the time like a maniac. So put those together and what does that make you? You're an ego maniac Jake. Sorry, but you've got no chance."

Oh my gosh, my head is spinning. I cannot believe I just said all that. I broke his heart didn't I?

_Well it's what you wanted wasn't it?_

I think so, but he looks so hurt right now

_Yeah but it's what you wanted wasn't it?_

Why are you repeating?

_Just to make sure you're listening, 'cause you don't sound so sure of yourself_

You're right, I guess I'm not. Can I take it back?

_Nope, the damage is done my friend. But why would you want to take it back? I thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted him to leave you alone_

Yeah but I didn't realize it would end up like this

"Yeah ok, I get it…anything else?" he asked quietly with a very sad tone.

I knew I had basically done what he just did to me. But he did deserve it didn't he?

Now there was an awkward silence between the three of us. It was mostly between me and Jake. But now I just felt sorry that Lilly had to be apart of this.

"Well I am actually kind of curious about your fans. I mean why isn't anybody excited to see you anymore or idolizing you?"

"That's a very good question. Well uh, after I finished the movie I um…I quit my TV show." My mouth dropped part way open with shock. I could tell Lilly looked the same way. "The movie was a lot of hard work and I realized I still had this show to come home to. I didn't want to, so I thought it's been long enough, so I decided it's time for a change and I just quit."

**A/N **Sorry I haven't updated my other stories in a while. But don't worry, they are still in progress. It's going kinda slow, but still in progress...


	2. What Are You Doing?

**What Are You Doing?**

Miley's POV

"Just like that?" Lilly suddenly asked

"Yep, just like that. I just told the director and my parents of course, that I didn't want to do it anymore. They let me and thought I wanted to focus on school more. But that isn't the real reason you know of course."

"Well how does everyone else know already?" I asked

"Oh right, well I had a little interview that aired on TV this morning. I'm guessing you must not have seen it. One of the questions they asked me was what I'm going to do now that I'm finished filming this big movie, and so I told them. Now nobody really cares anymore I guess."

"Wow Jake, I'm sorry. Are you sure you're ok with that?"

"Yeah of course. I mean it sort of feels like a big weight has been lifted off me. I just feel sort of free you know." He sighed and smiled a little.

"Oh yeah I do. I mean….s-sort of." I tried to play along. Jake looked at me suspiciously. Then the bell rang for the next class. I had it with just Lilly. "Ok we better go Lilly. I'll see you later Oliver."

"But Miley I-"

I heard Jake start but Lilly and I were already at the other end of the hallway. Then we walked into our class room.

"Gosh Miley, you didn't even say bye to Jake. What's up with that?" Lilly said as we both sat on top of our desks.

We had a few minutes until class started, so we were able to talk. And our seats were also in the back of the room, next to the door way.

"Well it's not like I won't see him again. I mean come on Lilly; he seems to be following me everywhere in between classes."

"He just wants a second chance Miles. Why can't you give him that?"

"Ok, what would you do if you were in my position?"

She paused for a moment trying to think really hard for something to say.

"Exactly, so now you see why-"

"Hey, you didn't even hear what I had to say."

"Well you sure took long enough to think about it, so would you do the same thing as me or what?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Kissing a girl and then leaving isn't nice at all."

"Well what do you think I should do since he keeps following me around like this?"

"Just dump him." She said simply

"Yeah, but when I said he wasn't even a friend he looked really heart broken."

"So you don't want to dump him?"

"Well….yeah I do 'cause I already said I don't want to be friends and he is really annoying and-"

"Miley" Lilly stopped me and gave a knowing look

"Alright, so maybe I do feel a little sorry for him." I admitted quietly. Lilly always got everything out of me.

"Yeah I would too; you were being a little mean."

"Thanks Lilly. No I meant because he said he quit his show. Remember he told us that he was happy about it? Well he didn't show it very well."

"Yeah you're right; I'm not that good of an actor."

Jake suddenly walked around from the door way and sat on the desk next to Lilly. He had a sort of sad look on his face but I didn't care; he was eavesdropping again.

His voice coming out of nowhere had scared me. So I breathed in sharply before I spoke. "Jake that's the third time today! Would you stop?! And this time you were eavesdropping! And what are you doing here anyway?" I realized these were probably too many questions for him to handle and I said them a little loudly. But nobody was in the room yet, but still they would be any minute now.

"Gosh Miley I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just…well I wanted to answer you but I…ok you're right I shouldn't have listened like that. And I'm here because I had my schedule changed a little when I got back from Romania."

"Oh ok, well sorry about earlier." I mumbled. His face lit up a bit but I moved on quickly. "So what do you mean you're not that good of an actor? You're not happy about quitting then?"

"Actually, no not really. I mean I guess I liked it more then I thought. It was probably just the movie that was the hard work. And now that I'm not doing the show anymore, I don't have any fans. In fact nobody at school likes me at all." He sighed and sat in his seat.

"Come on Jake that is so not true." Lilly suddenly said. "We're still…I-I mean I'm still your friend. And so is Oliver." Lilly said after she looked over at me.

I felt kind of bad after that and so it was a little awkward silence until someone spoke.

"Oh yeah thanks Lilly." Jake said and gave her a small, shy smile.

What? Why did he smile at her like that? Jake is never shy, so was that…that was a flirt! He was totally flirting.

_And you care about this why?_

Well because….because Jake really isn't that nice and Lilly's my friend and-

_And you'd just be jealous_

Nope not gonna happen

_So then let them happen_

I can't it's just- Lilly's my best friend and Jake is just, well he's Jake, and it's just….it just doesn't seem right

_And you should just make up your mind already. Because while you've been battling they've still been talking you know…_

Oh my gosh, you're right!

After I shook myself out of my thoughts I looked over at Lilly; she was smiling back at Jake. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying now, because the class room began to fill in with more kids.

I was really impatient about this. So as soon as class started, I scribbled a note down on a small piece of paper and crumpled it up. Lilly was sitting right in front of me, so I threw it hard at the back of her head.

She touched the spot where it hit and turned around to look at me.

"Hey, what was that for?" she said in a barely audible voice.

"You're being so dramatic, just read it." I shot back and pointed to the ball of paper.

It had fallen on the floor and then she picked it up and quietly opened it.

_What were you and Jake talking about?_

_-Miley_

Lilly turned back around giving me a what's-wrong-with-you, look. Then she scribbled on the other side of the paper and slipped it back at me.

_What's wrong? We were just talking. I just told him he was still friends with me and then he asked if we could all go to the beach after school._

_-Lilly_

I rolled my eyes at that. I couldn't believe he still wanted to hang out with me. I scribbled another note. Then I threw it at her again. She was annoyed but let it go and opened the note.

_Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to know what you were talking about. And why were you smiling at each other like that? And the beach? Why would he want to do that?_

_-Miley _

Lilly scribbled on the note again, crumpled it up in frustration and threw it over the back of her head. I could tell I was definitely getting on her nerves now.

_Let's stop with the notes already and talk about this after class ok?! Mr. Corelli keeps looking over here._

_-Lilly_

So now I just kept the paper and couldn't wait until the end of class. Then hopefully I would find out if she was really flirting. Or maybe if I even mentioned it she might get more mad. But I still decided too say something because I had to find out one way or another.

After what felt like hours, but was only one, class was finally over.

I got up from my seat and grabbed my bag quickly because I wanted to grab Lilly before she left.

"Lilly, let's go. Wait first, Jake what class do you have next?" please don't be with me now. Not now.

"Oh um…" he looked a little confused at this sudden question, but got out his new schedule anyway. "…I've got history with-"

"Great, and we've got biology. See ya." I said happily and gave him a small wave as I pulled Lilly out the door with me.

I had still left him in a confused looking state. But all I cared about now was questioning Lilly.

"Miley, what's going on with you?" Lilly asked as we arrived at her locker. "You never pass notes unless you're really anxious about something."

"What do you mean what's going on with me? You and Jake were totally flirting back there, before class." Wow, that was a little bolder than I meant, but I guess it was out in the open now.

"Are you kidding me?! That's it? This is what you've been upset about? Miley, why would I do that? All Jake did was ask us to hang out at the beach." She said simply.

"Lilly, that jerk asked you. I know he said me and Oliver should come along too, but he basically asked you out. And ya wanna know why?"

"Uh I don't know….do I?" she asked, a little scared.

"Because I told him I'm not interested in him anymore. Do you get it now?"

A few seconds after I said this Lilly finally realized what I had been saying. Although she looked as confused as ever.

"B-but he likes you, so why would….no he wouldn't really….are you sure he-"

"Lilly, it's because I told him he aint gettin another chance with me, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. But wait, are you sure he was flirting with me? I mean why me?"

"Well you probably don't remember since you were flirting back at Jake the jerk. Because it sure as hell looked like it!"

"Gosh calm down Miles, I thought you just said you were over him."

"Well yeah…yeah I am I just…w-well I was just saying he was a jerk wasn't I? So I don't think it's a good idea for you to like him."

"It's ok I don't think I do, alright? He was the one coming onto me….I think." Lilly said looking confused and then shut her locker.

Just then the warning bell rang for one minute left until class. As we were walking to our class we walked by Jake. He stopped us for a moment.

"So Lilly, are you guys going to be able to make it after school?" Jake asked her in a really flirty tone.

Now that I had brought up the subject of what Jake had been doing earlier, Lilly was aware, so she didn't answer right away. She pause for a moment and looked in his eyes cautiously.

"Oh um…I think…oh yeah, yeah we can; all of us can. So just meet us at Rico's a few minutes after school." Lilly said a bit quietly.

"Great I'll see you-"

Right before he finished, the final bell rang for class. We were all late now.

"Thanks a lot Jake, now you made us all late for class!" I yelled back at him as Lilly and I ran for our classes.

Then we were suddenly stopped by a teacher for running in the hallway. It was Kunkle. I quickly glanced in the direction of where Jake had been running to. He had also got caught by another teacher and was following him to his office. I smiled at this happily.

"My office now please." She said to us.

"Wait we were just trying to get to class. Can't we just get marked off as being tardy?" I tried to defend Lilly and me.

"Well being tardy is one thing and running in the hallways is another. That is why I would like you two in my office."

"Yes ma'am" I said grudgingly and we both followed.

When we got there we saw Jake sitting in a chair and waiting.

"Ha ha, you got caught too I see." I said triumphantly.

Then I sat down in the chair next to him. Lilly sat next to me and we both put our bags on the floor next to us.

"Yeah I'm sorry we were late, I didn't mean for us to be. All I was doing was asking about the beach." Jake said quietly.

**A/N** Thanks so much for all those great reviews! And just a hint for some reviewers out there. No this won't end up like the ending on Achey Jakey Heart. I didn't like that ending either...


	3. It’s All About Jealousy

**A/N **Yeah yeah, I know its been awhile, but here it is. I hope it's long enough and most important- enjoyable.

**Dedication**:_ All my reviewers. Thanks a ton!_

**It's All About Jealousy**

Miley's POV

"Yeah I'm sorry we were late, I didn't mean for us to be. All I was doing was asking about the beach." Jake said quietly.

"Jake don't beat yourself up about it ok? It's just being late once and we're all still gonna go to the beach together alright?" Lilly spoke to him over me.

Even though I was sitting in between them, it was still flirt hell. When I turned to Lilly to say something, she shot me a glare.

"Yeah I know thanks Lilly, I can't wait for that." he gave her another small smile.

Then Kunkle came back into the room and told us to come into her office one by one.

"This oughta be fun!" I whispered loudly into Jake's face, just before I walked in first.

But each of us hardly took a minute. She just warned us about running in the halls and marked us as late. Then we each walked out with a late note to hand to our next teacher.

"Don't forget what I said and go directly to class now." Ms. Kunkle told us as we walked out of the door.

"Yes ma'am." I said

"Ok uh, thank you for the tardies." Jake mumbled as she shut the door. So she hadn't heard him.

Then Lilly began laughing. I just tried to hold back a smile.

"What? Did I do something?" Jake asked as we began walking down the hall.

"'Thank you for the tardies?' Jake that wasn't a present ya know." Lilly chuckled a bit.

"Well I couldn't think of what to say. I mean that was sort of my first "real" experience being in a teachers office for getting in trouble." He said back to her and…oh my gosh, he just blushed!

This is horrible! Now what am I supposed to do?

_Just let it go_

Why? I mean Jake really isn't that nice. And so Lilly shouldn't-

_It sounds like somebody's jealous…_

Oh shut up, I am so not jealous

_Well then stop asking all these questions about what they should do. Oh and just turn away already._

I'm not asking that much and why do you keep telling me to leave them alone?

_I didn't say leave them alone, I just said to turn away. You are too caught up in thinking about the current couple of flirting; you didn't notice that wall right in front of you did you?_

Uh oh!

That was all I had time to think about. Then it hit me- literally. I walked right in to a wall.

Me, Lilly and Jake were walking side by side. Then Lilly and Jake turned a corner, but I kept walking and walked right into the wall ahead.

For one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, I was grateful that it was just Lilly and Jake around and nobody else.

Once they heard the thud they turned around and saw me laying on the floor and on my backpack. Which had slid off my shoulder and some books had fallen out of it.

"Sweet nibblets, that hurt!" I said and struggled to push myself up off the floor.

Suddenly Lilly and Jake were already helping me up and picking my books up for me.

"Thanks you guys." I winced with a bit of pain coming from my shoulder and got up off the floor with their help.

"Um Miley, just wondering, did you…" Lilly had a huge smile on her face and I could tell she was trying so hard not to laugh. "…did you um, did you see that wall in front of you? 'Cause that's why we turned." Then she finally burst out laughing. And so did Jake.

"Come on ya'll, it's not that funny. I don't want to talk about it. Now can we please move on?" I tried to say loudly over their laughter.

"Alright I'm sorry, but that was a little funny you know." Lilly said, calming down and whipping tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ok, I have to admit it probably was." Then I just realized we were going the wrong way. "Wait a minute, why are we going this way Lilly? Our class is that way." Then I pointed straight behind us.

"Oh um…well I just thought maybe, we could walk Jake to his class?" Lilly said a bit quietly to me.

"Lilly! We don't have time."

"Fine I'm sorry. Jake you know where it is I guess, just a few more doors down."

"Yeah thanks you guys and sorry again about getting us all late. Well I'll see you all at the beach later then. See ya Lil." Jake smiled

Then he walked a few doors down. I glared at him the whole way. After he closed the door, I turned back to Lilly. But she had already started walking down the hall, but was only a few feet away. I walked fast to catch up with her and turned her around.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell was that?!"

"Geez calm down Miles. What are you talking about? And could you loosen your grip?"

I had grabbed her shoulder a little hard. Then I took my hand off and we started walking down the hall again toward our class.

"Right, sorry. But what was 'Lil' for? Where did that come from?"

"Oh, I don't know, I guess it's a nickname?" she said simply

"Sounds more like a pet name to me. That was just really weird. Now do you see what I mean about the flirting? And he didn't even say bye to me."

"Miley he was just going to class. Do you want him to say bye to you every time he leaves your side? Besides you'll see him again after school."

"No I don't care about that! I'm just saying that he only acknowledged you and even made up a nickname for you. You know, I've never heard that one before."

"You know I've never heard anyone call me anything else before. I thought it was kinda cute." She smiled a bit.

"Cute?" I stopped walking and stopped her too, also because we were right in front of our class room door. "Yeah, well that's only because it came from him."

"You know, I'm beginning to think that you're sounding a bit jealous."

"Oh no, don't even go there! And you know what I'm thinking, is that you're beginning to have a crush on this jerk just like he does with you."

"Oh well, s-so so what if I am?" she said a bit reluctantly. "W-wait, he has a crush on me?"

"Oh my gosh, do I have to keep reminding you about the flirting every minute?" I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Hey, you turned him down already, a bit harshly I might say, and you're still being mean enough to him as it is." She moved on and ignored my comment.

"Fine Lil I'm, Uhg I mean Lilly, I'm just-"

"Miley could you just shut up already, we should get to class."

Right after that she turned around and opened the door and walked in. I waited a few seconds to pull myself together and then followed. We both gave our late notes to the teacher and then took our usual seats. Everyone's eyes were annoyingly on us as we walked and took our seats. Lilly was in front of me and I was behind her.

Anger was boiling inside me while I walked inside and sat in my seat. I frowned the entire walk. I could tell Lilly felt the same.

When I sat down, I got out my notebook and began doodling in it and got lost in my thoughts again.

Oh man, I hate it when we get into fights like this. I just want it to stop. How am I supposed to make it stop?

_Just stop being jealous_

Lilly just thought I sounded jealous. There is no way that I'm-

_Denial, denial, denial…._

Ok, maybe a little, but she's happy so maybe I should let them get together

_Good, then you agree_

But what if I really am right about Jake? He did break my heart once and I don't want that to happen to Lilly.

_If you keep this up then you'll be the one that breaks her heart. And hey, he's finished filming his movie and he's here to stay_

That's true. "Well ok, I guess that's the only way to end the fight. I'll just let them get together."

"Thanks, that's nice."

"What? What are you- oh, oh hey Lilly!" I whispered. I looked up from my notebook and noticed that Lilly had turned around and was talking to me. "What, what do you mean that's nice? Did I say something?"

"Um yeah, I heard you whisper 'I'll just let them get together'. Were you talking about me and Jake?"

"Well uh…yeah." I admitted reluctantly.

"Thanks Miles." She smiled then turned around again.

-------------

After school, I saw Oliver at his locker. I just realized that we hadn't even asked him about coming to the beach yet. So I ran over and asked him.

"I'm really sorry Miley. I would, but I'm kinda backed up on some homework so I've got a lot to catch up on." He sighed and put a bunch of books into his backpack.

After he said this I thought of Lilly and Jake and felt angry again. I don't think I could handle being alone with them again.

"Oliver you _have_ to come ok? I swear I'll help you with your homework later!" I was desperate now.

Then he gave me a confused look but decided anyway.

"Well alright, but I'm holding you to that. Wait, is there something wrong? You sound a bit desperate to me."

"No I…well ok it's just that Lilly and Jake have gotten a little 'close' today." I said with air quotes.

Then we started walking out of the school. I didn't find Lilly anywhere, so I figured she had already left.

"Really? But I thought you and Jake are-"

"Well, no I sort of blew him off this morning." I said quietly. "I told him that he's not gonna get another chance with me because of what he did."

"Yeah I know it was mean of him, but you rejected him already?" Oliver asked in surprise

"Well yeah and now he's already flirting with Lilly!" I whispered loudly

"But Jake's only been home for one day. So why did you let Lilly go with him?" Oliver asked with a bit of anger.

"All I said was that I'm not interested anymore and I actually didn't really want them to get together."

"Oh, so you're just jealous then." he smirked

I smacked Oliver on the shoulder. "No it's just that Jake isn't really that nice and I don't want Lilly to start liking him because-"

"Because he's making you jealous now." Oliver said as if it was obvious

"What a minute you're right, is Jake just flirting with her to make me jealous? He really does want a second chance. And so now he's flirting with Lilly. Oliver you're a genius." I said and hugged him. He looked confused

"Uh, sure thanks. But what did I say?"

"That Jake's only flirting with Lilly, thinking I might be jealous. Doesn't it make sense from there?"

"Oh ok, got it."

"But what do you think, should I really take him back?"

"Well it was a long time ago, so I think you should just let it go."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I guess he still seems really nice. I suppose I have been a little mean to him by breaking up."

"Well good, so you're gonna make up then?"

"Yeah I think I should. Thanks Oliver." I smiled, and then arrived at Rico's. I saw Lilly and Jake sitting next to each other, on the ground under a tree and talking. "See, that's what I'm talking about. Now can you see why I didn't want to be stuck with those two alone?" I said quietly and pointed at them.

"W-well they're just they're just waiting for us. It's, it's not really that big of a deal." He said a bit nervously as he stared at them. They were looking at each other, so they hadn't noticed us.

I watched him as he said that. I held on to every emotion in his words. I watched every detail he was showing. His fists were slightly clenched, his eyebrow was very slightly furrowed in anger and he had the slightest blush showing.

Then I looked at Lilly and back at Oliver.

"Oliver you...you like Lilly don't you?" I said with a smirk. Then he turned to look at me.

"No I was just saying that it just looks like they're only waiting for us right?"

But I just raise an eyebrow in an, I-don't-believe-you look. He sighed, walked over to a stool and I followed him.

"Fine, I guess I do. I think I have for awhile now. And since you brought this up, it kinda got to me, because I was thinking that Jake might ask her out."

"If you've liked her for awhile then why haven't you just asked her out?" I asked and was smiling through this whole conversation. I could hardly hide my excitement for him.

"I guess I just don't have the nerve Miles. You know I'm not that kinda guy."

"Oh come on Oliver, yes you are. You should just go right up and ask. And don't worry about all that 'ruining your friendship thing'" I air quoted so he'd get the point. "If she doesn't feel the same, then I'm sure you can just forget about it and move on right?"

"I know, but what if she doesn't? I mean its Jake Ryan; you said he's flirting-"

"But I never said she was flirting back."

He looked at them again, so did I. They were still talking and smiling. I really wanted to go over there right now and make it stop. Since Jake was just making me jealous, it wouldn't be fair to Lilly. So since Oliver liked her, I'm sure she would be happier.

"Look at that, what do you call that? It sure looks like it to me."

"Yeah I guess, but she never told me she likes him. So just go now."

Then I gave him a small push on the shoulder. He looked back at me a little annoyed, but began to get off his stool anyway.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me and I grabbed his shoulder to pull him back on.

"Whoa, hey what's up?" he was a little shocked

"Well I was just thinking, maybe we could do the same things they are, but turn it around on them." I said with a mischievous look.

"Wait, so you mean flirt with each other to try and make them jealous?"

"Wow, you're not as much of a doughnut as I thought." I said and patted him a few times on the head.

"But Miley, me and you? I really don't think that'll work out."

"Ok, so maybe you are a doughnut." I rolled my eyes and he looked annoyed at me. "I'm not talking about us really getting together. I'm just saying we should only _act_ like we're flirting when we're around them. Then hopefully that will raise their suspicions, later we'll tell them the truth and then we'll all be happy with the right person right?"

Oliver hesitated for a moment, finding the right words to say. As he was thinking I glanced over at Lilly and Jake again and could have sworn I made eye contact with Lilly for the briefest second. I'm sure it was my imagination, because they would have told us if they saw us.

"Alright I guess…I guess that makes sense. But only if we do it right though."

"Yes, thank you Oliver I knew you'd work with me." I said happily

Then I put my arm around his shoulder as we hopped down from our stools and started walking to Lilly and Jake.

Lilly's POV

Just after Jake and I had sat down and gotten comfortable, I saw Miley and Oliver walk up next to Rico's. I was about to call over to them, but I saw Miley talking to Oliver and looking annoyed, then she pointed at us. So I quickly turned to Jake, who was talking again.

"...So it will be just one more week until my new movie is released."

I had asked him how things went while he was in Romania. So he began talking, nonstop while we were walking here, until we got here and sat down.

"You know I uh...I can invite one person to the premier. Do you uh…do you want to come?" he smiled nervously and nudged me. I couldn't believe what he just asked.

"Jake are you serious?" I asked in surprise and smiled back. "But what about Miley? I thought that-"

"Well she can…I-I mean I guess I can take her another night you know?"

"Yeah but…I-I mean yeah I'd love to go. Thanks Jake." I smiled. Then just became aware that I was about ten feet away from Miley, who I would have to tell sooner or later about this.


	4. Lilly Say What!

**A/N **Sorry for the long update- been busy. I'll try to keep it up sooner. I hope this long chapter makes up for it.

**Dedication: **_My awesome reviewers! I wouldn't keep writing if it wasn't for you..._

**Lilly Say What?!**

Lilly's POV

"Yeah but…I-I mean yeah I'd love to go. Thanks Jake." I smiled

"Ok great Lilly." he smiled at me again. "So, since I'm one of the main characters, it first starts off with me standing on a hill. And I'm surrounded…"

Jake continued to talk about the movies plot while I got lost in my thoughts.

Did he just ask me out? Yes he did. Oh my gosh I cannot believe it, but what about-

_Well believe it, so what's the problem?_

What about Miley? They are together after all

_No, she broke up with him, remember?_

Oh yeah she did because he kissed her and then left to film a movie for six months. But still-

_This is what you want isn't it? You know he's nice and funny and really cute. You've seen it all_

That's true

_So don't worry about Miley and Oliver because it looks like they're doing fine together_

Together?

I looked back at the bar. I glanced quickly so they wouldn't know that I knew they were there. Miley was patting Oliver on the head?

_See what I mean? So do what you want with Jake_

Oh yeah I agree with that one

"…Oh and its also got a lot of action, hence the title of the movie. So I think you'll really enjoy it." he smiled at me again.

"Oh yeah, that sounds really cool Jake." It was all I could think of saying since I hadn't paid much attention.

Then I took another quick glance at Miley and Oliver. It looks like they had finally decided to come over here- with Miley's arm around Oliver?! Then a few seconds later Miley whispered in Oliver's ear, they both softly laughed at each other, and then Oliver slipped his arm around Miley's waist. Ok now this was just getting weird. This was something I'm sure Miley wouldn't do. I would have to get her alone somehow and talk.

Once they walked up to us, a few feet away they had taken their arms off each other, Jake stood up to say hi. He hadn't noticed any of this because he had been to busy telling me all about his new movie.

"Hey Jake. So do you guys want to get something at Rico's?" Miley asked

"Yeah um, why don't we all get some drinks and walk along the beach?" Jake said

"Sounds great! Why don't you guys go get them while Miley and I just stay here?" I said simply, figuring this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Miley alone.

"Uh, alright we'll be back in just a minute then." Jake said in a confused voice and then walked off with Oliver.

I sat back down and pulled Miley down with me.

"Ok ow! What's wrong?" she whispered loudly. She was annoyed.

"Um, you and Oliver!"

Miley's POV

After Lilly pulled me down like that, I knew she had seen exactly what I wanted her too.

"Ok, ow! What's wrong?" I whispered loudly. I was annoyed because that hurt.

"Um, you and Oliver!"

"What do you mean?" although I was trying hard not to smile, it still resulted in a very small smile.

"I saw you two walking away from the bar, before you walked up to us."

"So what about it?"

"Miley, you guys had your arms around each other; you were practically all over each other."

"Ooohh riiight…well that's what friends do right- hug?" I said innocently and shrugged my shoulders.

"What? Ok, so friends can hug, but you were laughing too and looked like, like more then…or maybe….uhg I don't know. Listen are you not telling me something Miles? Because-"

"Lilly, relax ok? There could be something going on with me and Oliver…." I glanced over at Rico's bar and the guys were coming back with some smoothies. Lilly followed my glance and we both got up. "…but I'll only tell you as soon as you tell me about Jake."

After that she glared at me, looking really pissed off.

Once the guys were a few feet away from us, they were within earshot too. So before they came, I clearly mouthed the words 'Do you like Oliver?', to Lilly, with a look of question in my expression. She just kept the same pissed off looking expression. Now I knew this would be fun since she just might like him back. But I also had a question of my own, what was she doing with Jake?

-------------

For the first few minutes of slowly walking along the beach, it was just silence between us. Mostly hearing the waves crash against the shore and enjoying our smoothies.

Who we would be standing next to was just the way I had suspected. Jake was closest to the water, Lilly was next to him and then I separated her and Oliver.

About every minute, I could see Lilly shooting a glare at me from the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but smile a little because our little plan was working on her. But I still just looked straight ahead and sipped my drink. Then someone spoke.

"Hey Miley guess what?" Lilly said and broke the few minutes of silence. She had an odd tone in her voice.

"Um I don't know…what?" I asked and glanced at her, which she returned for a moment.

"Next week, Jake's taking me to his movie premier with the _one _extra ticket he got."

She emphasized the word 'one'. But she didn't even need to do that. I was already mad when she said that Jake was taking her out. After she said this I stopped walking. So everyone else stopped too. I turned to Lilly. Jake positioned himself to stand next to her and Oliver did the same with me.

"What? Jake why would….you know what nevermind. I guess I'll just see it later then won't I?"

"Well yeah, I thought that'd be ok with you." Jake said casually to me.

"Whoa whoa, whoa, so you had already planned this and you had just assumed I'd be ok with it?" I asked in frustration and took a step closer to Jake.

"Well Miley, you haven't been treating me very nice lately. I mean here on my first day back, you yelled at me and didn't want to be friends!" his tone began to rise. Then he took a step close to me. "I just think you've been a little harsh. So I thought that Lilly should get to go. Why don't you just go some other time?"

"What are you-?"

"What's the matter? Doesn't sound fair to you? I thought it would because it sure as hell does to me, considering the way you've been treating me." he said coldly.

Our faces were just inches apart now. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted me. I could see what he wanted to do. I could tell by his expression that he was ready to do it. I wanted it too, but it was only out of jealousy. So I wasn't sure of my real feelings yet.

I moved my face closer to him with a small smile, just to taunt him, because I wasn't about to give in yet. Then I couldn't believe what I was doing because it happened so fast. But I still stared in his eyes the whole time.

I threw my smoothie down to the ground, and then pushed Jake backwards by the shoulders. I had used enough force to make him fall just into the shore. He fell on his back and he had water and sand splashed all over his back and in his hair.

He had such a look of shock on his face, probably because he thought we were about to kiss.

"What the…what the hell was that for?" Jake asked looking up at me and was now looking angry too. He also had himself propped up on one arm.

For a moment I felt sorry for what I did. I made a quick glance at Lilly and Oliver. They each had the same expression of why I did that. But then again, I didn't want to cave so fast and fall for him.

"What do you mean? Ok, so maybe I could have been a bit nicer to you, but you're the jerk and you deserved-"

"Miles just stop please. Can we talk about this later?!" Lilly said as she helped Jake up.

"Are you kidding me?! I say we talk now!" Jake demanded

I looked down at Jake at his comment. "Jake would you just shut up for a moment." Then I turned back to Lilly. "Why later? What's wrong?" I was confused now.

"Miley! Later ok?" she demanded now through gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok fine." I backed off for fear of being yelled at again.

Now Jake was on his feet from Lilly's help and he began brushing sand out of his hair; gradually moving closer to me as he shook it all off.

"Ew gross, would you get away?!" I stepped back from him as he got some wet sand on the front of my shirt.

He looked up from what he had been doing and had an evil smile on his face.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't push me over like that."

"Alright I guess I shouldn't have done that….but, but you know you deserved it."

"What? All I said was that Lilly should go to the premiere because you were being mean. Especially now 'cause that really hurt." He said as he rubbed the side of his arm.

"Would you stop being such a baby-?"

"Oh come on! You're both acting like babies. Let's just go home now ok? Ok." Lilly said simply and with a final note in her voice.

Then she walked back up the beach. I followed her and the guys followed behind me.

Most of the way was just silence. Jake was in the opposite direction, so we said bye and he started walking home from the beach.

Once we got to Oliver's house we all said bye and Lilly and I continued from there. Lilly's house was another few blocks down from Oliver's, so we had some time to talk now. But it was still complete silence.

After we were just infront of Lilly's house, Lilly stopped walking. I rolled my eyes because I knew what was about to come and didn't want it to. But I reluctantly stopped too, and then turned to face her.

"What Lilly?" I said in a sort of huff.

"Ok first, just telling Jake you didn't want to be his friend anymore was mean enough. And second, pushing him to the ground? That has gone way over the edge. Miley, what's going on with you?"

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. Maybe there is something going on with me ok. Look, can you come over to my house? Can we talk?"

"Sure no problem. Let me just tell my Mom real quick."

Lilly quickly ran up to her front door and left it part way open. I watched as she tossed her backpack on the floor, and then shouted something to her Mom. Then ran back outside next to me.

"Alright she said I can come. She said I can even stay for dinner if you want me too."

"Cool, that sounds great." I slightly cheered up at the thought.

Then we walked another block to my house.

_Looks like your plan with Oliver, is going down the drain._

Yeah I know, but I guess I have to tell her sometime.

_Well sooner is better then later._

True. But what if she gets mad?

_I think she'll understand. I mean from the way she looked at Oliver, she is clearly jealous._

Yeah, so she'll probably understand.

Before I knew it we were at my house and walking through the front door. Jackson was in the kitchen.

"Hey Jackson, where's Dad?" I asked then tossed my backpack and sat on the couch. Lilly sat next to me.

"Huh?"

Jackson was involved in carefully fixing a sandwich. I wasn't sure how many layers, but it looked tall.

"Dad- where is he?" I repeated a little louder and slower.

"Oh uh, he's, he's at the store. He should be home in about an hour." Then Jackson put the top piece of bread on and sat at the table.

I turned to Lilly and started talking. "Ok Lilly, what's really wrong is that…" I stopped because I noticed Lilly looking past me and staring at Jackson. So I turned around and looked at him. "Jackson, could you leave us alone boy?"

"What?" he said with his mouth full and looked at us in surprise. "Do you want me to take this baby to my room or something?" then he swallowed his bite and continued on clearly. "I'm holding it just right; it'll fall apart if I move."

"You know he's right, those are hard to make." Lilly suddenly said. I just gave her a weird look.

"Ok then, we'll leave." I said and then began walking up the stairs. Then I stopped and turned around when Lilly started saying bye to Jackson.

"Yeah uh…enjoy your sandwich, Jackson. Bye." Lilly said to him, and then turned to follow me.

Jackson gulped down the bite that he was eating, real quickly so he could talk to her. "See ya later." He said to her and smiled.

That cannot be what I think it is…can it?

_Oh yeah_

No, no- to quick to judge, it was nothing

_Was it? They have a lot in common. You have to admit, they even look cute toge-_

No way! Lilly likes Oliver, she has to like him. I mean why was she glaring at me while I got close with him?

_Just ask her for yourself_

Oh yeah, you're a real help.

Before I knew it Lilly and I were walking into my room. I sat on my bed and Lilly sat next to me.

"Alright Lilly, as I was saying, I guess I did get a little jealous of you with Jake. I think he was only flirting with you to make me jealous. So I guess I still have feelings for him. Oliver reminded me that it has been a long time so I shouldn't still hold a grudge on him like that."

"Wow, I guess he's not such a doughnut boy after all." Lilly chuckled

"Yeah and speaking of Oliver, what was with all the glares and stuff just because I had my arm around him?"

"I just thought that was a pretty low way to make Jake jealous and why with Oliver….?" Lilly slowed down at the last part of her sentence. I just smiled. "W-wait a minute, you were trying to…." she waited for a reaction from me, but I just smiled. "…n-n-no, you don't seriously think that I like Oliver do you?"

"Well I just thought you did because of the way you looked at us."

"Miles, Oliver's only my friend."

"Say what?!" now I knew things would become complicated with Oliver since he liked her, but she didn't feel the same.

"Yeah, he's only a friend." she chuckled

"Well if you don't like Jake and you don't like Oliver, then who-"

Just then, Jackson walked in the doorway. "Hey Miles, Dad's home early. So uh, Lilly if you're staying for dinner…" then Jackson faked a couch with the word 'please' in it. I just rolled my eyes. "…then you should go downstairs and tell him. Bye Lilly." He waved then walked away.

Right after Jackson left, I slowly turned my head back to Lilly with a fake smile on my face. I also just barely caught a glimpse of a smile that she wiped away quickly and into an innocent look. Apparently she had been wearing it while my back was turned and Jackson was in the room.

"Lilly?"

"Miley?" she said right back at me.

"Oh come on Lilly, you know what I'm trying to ask."

"Of course I do, I would love to stay for dinner."

"I wasn't gonna ask that, well yeah actually in a minute. But now you're just avoiding the most obvious question." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok ok, so maybe I-I might just have a little crush on, on…J-Jackson?" She whispered out his name with a little fear in her voice.

"Lilly say what?!"

**A/N** How do you all think it's going so far? Still good? Please keep reviewing.


	5. Lying, Breaking Up, It's Heart Breaking

**A/N** Sorry for the long wait once again. I'll try harder next time. I've just been a little busy. Anyway here you go, chapter 5:

**Lying And Breaking Up- It's All Heart Breaking.**

Miley's POV

"Ok ok, so maybe I-I might just have a little crush on, on…J-Jackson?" She whispered out his name with a little fear in her voice.

"Lilly say what?!"

I was a little shocked, but I was already recognizing some signs, so I wasn't too surprised. But now I was just worried about Oliver and how he might take this. But then I realized I shouldn't have reacted like that because Lilly looked a little taken aback.

"No, I'm sorry I just...Lilly it's my brother. I mean come on are you serious?"

"Well yeah, I think so. Is, is that ok?" she asked a little quietly.

"Actually yeah and you know what; I think Jackson even likes you too." I smiled. What am I doing? Why am I helping them along?

"Really?! Wow I've got to go tell…wait what am I thinking? I can't tell him. To him I'm just his little sister's best friend."

"Lilly, it's only by a few years. Don't worry about it." And again I'm moving it along. What am I supposed to do about Oliver?

"Are you sure? Do you really think he feels the same?"

"Yeah I've kinda seen some signs. You know I have to admit this is a little weird…" I paused for a moment, hoping she would say something to my comment, but she just waited for me to continue. "…but I think you should stay for dinner and tell him."

I sighed, helpless that I couldn't help but encourage this new crush of Lilly's.

"Well alright, I guess so. I mean I'll try." She sighed happily and stood up from my bed. "Oh I forgot I can only stay till eight." She said as we walked out of my room.

"Oh ok that's no problem, we have dinner before then anyway."

Once we got to the top of the staircase I heard running footsteps behind me. Oh great, this is what Jackson always does whenever he goes downstairs. But he didn't have time to see that two people were in front of him and I didn't have much time to react or move.

I turned around and thought I would be face to face with him, but he was running right into Lilly. He knocked her over halfway down the stairs. I just rolled my eyes at them and walked over to help them up.

Now Jackson was on top of Lilly and said what ever could come out. "S-sorry Lilly I just…I like to run sometimes. I mean I kind of like to jump off the stairs..."

"Uh Jackson" Lilly tried to talk, but he still kept rambling on.

"…But I'm really sorry I didn't notice you." He said really fast.

"Jackson!" Lilly said nervously and gave him a look.

"Oh right, sorry…a-again." He said

Then he rolled to the side and pushed himself up off the floor and out of Lilly's way. Then once he was out of the way I helped Lilly get up.

I saw my Dad in the kitchen unloading groceries. Then Jackson ran into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. And then from what Dad just bought, he saw a bag of chips sitting on the counter. He grabbed that too and started walking over to the stairs.

"Jackson, what do you think you're doing? We're eating dinner in a few hours." Dad said

"Uh just…just a little snack that's all." Then he ran back upstairs to his room.

"You know he talks fast _and_ eats when he gets nervous." I mumbled to Lilly and smirked at her.

She just blushed and sat at the kitchen bar and began talking to my Dad about dinner. Meanwhile through all of this, somewhere in the back of my mind, I kept feeling guilty about this, just because of Oliver.

How am I gonna tell him this? He likes Lilly so much

_It's not your problem is it? So why tell him_

Of course it's my problem. In fact it's my fault for doing that whole plan thing and making Oliver think that Lilly likes him. Only to find out now, that she doesn't

_Why not have Lilly tell Oliver? She doesn't know his feelings yet_

But he'll just be hurt and maybe-

_And maybe what? You said not to worry about all that, ruining-your-friendship thing. So he'll just forget about it and move on_

I said that to him for Lilly's sake.

_But it should work either way_

Yeah I suppose. Hold on…I think I have an idea

_Uh oh_

All I have to do is figure out a way to break Lilly and Jackson up

_Like I just thought, uh oh! You're just going to mess things up_

But Lilly's gonna break Oliver's heart. Besides she didn't sound very convincing when she said he's just a friend

_Alright, what ever you say_

What the hell is a conscious here for anyway?

"Hello Miley? Miley what's wrong?" Lilly said waving a hand in front of my face.

I noticed I had been sitting next to her and I was laying my head on my arms; deep in thought.

"Oh uh nothing, I'm just kinda tired I guess." I said and faked a yawn. Apparently it was a good one because she bought it and moved on to another subject.

"So Miley, your Dad says you have a concert this weekend. Can Lola come?"

"Of course, you know you can always come. Why do you always ask…wait a minute." I just remembered the premier. "…isn't my concert the same night as Jake's movie premier?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Miles, _you_ like Jake, not me. He only asked me to make you jealous remember? I never really wanted to go anyway."

"Really? Then why'd you say yes?"

"I was just mad at the time, but you know I'd never do that. And yeah, I'd rather spend time with you than someone I don't like. Plus you're also singing some of those new songs right?"

"Oh yeah that's right, I'm so excited for you to hear them. Well ok, so you've already heard, but it's even better on stage." I squealed

"Yeah I know I can't wait. Thanks Miley."

-------------

Later that night, at dinner I sat next to Lilly so nothing else could go much further between her and Jackson. And it worked. Jackson was always late for dinner, so he ended up sitting across from Lilly.

It was a good idea near the beginning. But Lilly and Jackson made some small talk about school and even flirted a bit. So being across from each other still didn't keep them from talking. But then I asked Jackson to pass me a dish that was in between the two of them. Right after he put his hand on the edge of it, Lilly hadn't seen it so she grabbed the dish too and grabbed his hand also. Then they both took their hands off slowly and blushed like mad. And then I never got the food I had asked for. Now it was mostly silence at the table, besides Dad talking to me about my upcoming concert.

After dinner my Dad had gone upstairs and Jackson said he was going to study. But we all knew he never really does when he says he does. So once they were gone, Lilly and I sat on the couch and talked.

"Lilly what was wrong at dinner? Why'd you dart your hand away from Jackson like that? I thought you liked him."

"Yeah I know I do. I guess it's just because I haven't told him how I feel yet. And I don't even know how he feels about me."

"I told you he probably does. And I thought you said you would tell him tonight?" there I go with more encouragement!

"I know I know and I will tell him, maybe later tonight though 'cause he said he's studying right?"

"Lilly, you know he never studies when he says he will. So how about now?" I said then nodded my head once and looked behind her.

Her eyes widened before she turned around because she already knew what I wanted her to see. Then she turned around slowly- eyes still wide.

"H-how, how much of that did you hear?" Lilly asked Jackson

He had just walked downstairs when our conversation started. Yes this was a great way for him to find out. Not hearing it straight from her might make him a little angry and besides, maybe he doesn't really feel the same way anyway.

"Well, enough to answer your question, that I feel the same way too." Jackson said quietly and smiled at Lilly.

What?! Now what about Oliver? Somebody's heart is going to get broken soon.

"Aw really?" Lilly asked in a touched voice as she stood up from the couch.

Oh man! Will someone just kill me right now please?!

Then she walked over to Jackson. And now their faces were just inches from each other. It looks like they weren't going to give it a second thought.

"Whoa ok, _this_ I don't need to see right now." I said to them just in time.

Then I got up from the couch as well and walked towards the stairs.

"See you at school tomorrow. Oh and Lilly…" I said before they had a chance. Now Lilly looked really annoyed at me. "…It's eight, so you might want to get home." I was proud of myself for that one, but Lilly sure wasn't.

"Thank you Miley!" she said with frustration.

"Sure, no problem." I smirked, then turned back around and ran up the stairs.

I couldn't even imagine, actually I didn't even want to imagine what they were doing when I had gone. But I was definitely going to ask Lilly the next day.

-------------

The next morning I got to school early and waited for Lilly by her locker. Once she arrived she was a little surprised to see me there.

"Whoa, uh hey Miles, what's up?" she asked casually, and then opened her locker.

"Not much how about you? Oh I know, how about you and Jackson?! What went on there after I left?"

I prayed that nothing had happened, well for Oliver's sake at least.

"Well, the minute when we were about to kiss, my cell phone went off! Yeah it was my Mom saying that she was driving to pick me up and she'd be there any second. And so I told Jackson I had to leave. But after that…"

She paused for a moment to think of what happened. I smacked myself in the forehead.

"After that? Ok, what happened after that?" I was a little anxious now.

"Oh sorry, anyway as I was saying goodbye to Jackson at the door, then as we were about to kiss, my Mom pulled up in the drive way. So we never had the chance." She sighed

"That's great Lilly I...I mean I'm sorry you couldn't?" I tried to save myself.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked a bit confused.

"Oh yeah I mean you know you should start like…slowly and and then work up to it you know?" I couldn't think on the spot like this. I hope she didn't see right through me; that I didn't want them together.

"Yeah you're right, I guess that makes sense."

Wow that was close she sure didn't see through it.

Then suddenly I saw Oliver walking towards us and coming from behind Lilly.

"Lilly there's uh, there's something I need to tell-"

But she had ignored me and cut me off. "Hey Miles, do you want to go to Rico's after school? Isn't Jackson working a shift then?"

"Since when do you care when Jackson's working." Oliver asked, completely confused as to what was going on.

He had spoken right behind Lilly, so he scared her to death. She grabbed the door of her open locker as if she was about to fall backwards.

"Holy crap Oliver, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Yeah um sorry. Anyway what about Jackson?"

"Listen Oliver, there's something I need to tell you." Lilly began.

Oh no, not now. How come she suddenly has the courage now?

I had to intervene somehow. So I took a step around Lilly and stood between her and Oliver and interrupted her so she couldn't go any further.

"She, she just wanted to tell you if you can you come to Rico's with us after school too?"

I said and smiled really big. Lilly just gave me a weird look.

""Tell me if I can come?" telling me isn't a question Miles"

"Oh yeah, right sorry I forgot. So do you want to come with us?" I tried to change the subject so he wouldn't wonder what she wanted to tell him.

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun."

Just then the warning bell rang and we had a few minutes left. My first class was with Lilly today. Oliver had another.

"Oh I better go; my class is at the other end of the building. See you guys at lunch." Oliver waved and left.

"Miley what's the matter with you? I was just about to tell him, I thought you wanted that."

Oh great, now's the time I have to tell her. Well I guess she has to know sooner or later.

"Lilly, how about we walk and talk." I said and started walking to our class, which was just one hallway down from our lockers. "Ok, that isn't exactly what I wanted you to do. I didn't really want Oliver to know just-"

"But why? I mean you seemed excited about me and Jackson and you wanted me to tell him. All this time you've been acting like we should-" then she stopped walking as we had arrived just infront of our class room. And she had also realized what she just said. "Wait a minute have you just been _acting_?"

"Well sort of, I mean...Ok fine, so I'm not too crazy about the idea. But it's just because Ol-"

"Miley, you've been lying to me?"

"No, Jackson does like you. But you're right, I guess I wasn't exactly being honest about liking you two being together ok and I'm sorry. But you need to know this Lilly; I don't think he wants me to tell you this but still, Oli-"

"Miley forget it. I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore. So just shut the hell up! You lied to me last night so how do know this isn't going to be just another lie?" she said quietly. I heard her voice crack a bit.

Then just before she turned around to walk into class, just before she broke eye contact with me, I saw some tears beginning to form in the brims of her eyes.

After she walked in and sat down, the final bell rang. But I was still standing just outside the door with thoughts racing through my head. Then about a minute later I ran into the classroom. I was annoyed at myself once again, for wondering into space again. And now I was also late.

**A/N** Your reviews keep me writing and inspired. so keep it up. I love them, thanks!!


	6. He's Back In?

**A/N **Yeah I know it's not as long as usual, but I'm working on it. I promise my next chapter will be alot longer. Thanks again for those reviews...

**He's Back In?**

Miley's POV

I tried to slip into my usual sit behind Lilly, but the teacher noticed me.

"Ms. Stewart, you're late." Ms. Kunkle said to me.

"Um really?" But right after I said that I realized I shouldn't be joking around. She hated jokes.

"Hey, no jokes around here. So do you have an excuse?"

I just rolled my eyes and tried to think of something, but gave up. "Sorry, but I don't have one. I'm just late. I didn't make it in time."

"Alright then…" she began to write something on a small slip of paper. "…could you please keep this and your hour of detention begins after school."

"Detention for an hour?! But I was only late for class, that's not-"

"Do you want to go to the principals for talking back to the teacher?"

"No ma'am." I mumbled

"Thank you, now please take your seat and let me continue the lesson."

I sat down in my desk and threw my backpack just on the floor next to me. I threw it out of anger. I'm sure Ms. Kunkle heard the noise, but ignored it.

"Now could someone please recite to me, the beginning of the paragraph on page 294 in your biology text book please?"

She looked around the room and saw a few hands in the air, one of them was Lilly's, and she chose her.

"You want me to recite the beginning of the paragraph you said?" Lilly confirmed

"Yes Ms. Truscott."

"Hmm let me think…" Lilly said as she searched the page on her text book she had sitting infront of her. Then she stopped and looked up. "…Oh yeah…Go to hell." She said casually.

Wow, I hadn't seen that one coming. And now Ms. Kunkle looked angrier then I had never thought possible.

Several students snickered and even laughed and some whispered things. But Lilly just sat there. Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was smiling and proud of what she just said.

"Alright that's enough everyone! And that's a detention for you too Truscott, so you will be joining Miley after school."

Just after she said that I realized it was done on purpose. I had just almost made her cry earlier, so I didn't think she would want to even talk to me for the rest of the day. But with our little fights like these, I knew Lilly didn't want to stay in them long either. So I figured she did this just to have time to talk things out.

-------------

Right after class I hurried to be the first one out the door so I could catch Lilly. Then after the swarm of students came out I saw her among them and grabbed her arm and pulled her along side me.

Once we reached our lockers, which were very close, I turned to her and started talking.

"Lilly, you know you didn't have to do that." She was just looking at the ground. "Why did you?"

Then she looked up at me. "Well I'm sorry I said that stuff before class. I know you really didn't mean to lie to me and I do want to hear what you have to say about it." she sighed.

"So you decided to get into detention too?" I chuckled

"Hey, we don't really have to do anything in there, so why not talk? And anyway I really don't like staying mad at each other, so that's also why."

"Yeah me too. Thanks Lilly." I smiled and then we walked off to the next class.

-------------

When we met up with Oliver at lunch, we told him we couldn't go to Rico's right after school.

"Detention." Lilly and I said at the same time.

"Really, you two? Why, what'd you do?"

"Well I was about a minute late. And it was Kunkle, so you know how she can get."

"Oh yeah." Oliver sighed. "What about you Lilly, what'd you do?"

"Oh I uh…well lets' just say I talked back to her." Lilly said a little quietly.

This was of course smart, as we didn't want to get into too many details. Which would eventually lead to the subject of Jackson.

"What? To Kunkle? Well ok, so how long is it for?"

"An hour, then can we still meet at Rico's?" I asked Oliver.

"Yep, that still sounds ok."

Just then the warning bell rang. So we all packed up our things and walked to our next class that we all had together.

"Hey Miles where's Jake? I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh I don't know, I guess I didn't really notice. I don't really care anyway. You know he would call me if he really cared about me."

Right after I said that my cell phone rang, it was Jake.

"Wow, speak of the devil. Seriously, it's the devil. What great timing I have." I said with my voice full of sarcasm. Then I sighed and let it ring once more.

"Oh, that must be Jake then." Lilly said, just realizing what I was talking about. "Well aren't you gonna answer that?"

"Alright fine." I said, and then I reluctantly pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I mumbled a little angrily

"Hey Miley I uh, I just thought I'd let you know why I had to miss school today."

"Gee thanks Jake that's really thoughtful." I tried to sound sympathetic, but I don't think he bought it. It came across like I was more annoyed.

"Very funny, anyway it's because I have a very important meeting about my TV show. So they had to pull me out of school just for today."

"Wait, it's about your show? But I thought you said you're done with all that."

"Well I was, but then I got a call from my old agent who said they would really like me back on. Then I realized that I actually do like doing it and it's not really that hard. So I decided to sign back on with them." He spoke in a proud voice.

"Wow, well that's great Jake. I hope….I hope everything goes well in the meeting." I felt sad for some reason, but I hid it and spoke cheerfully. Why was I sad that he signed back on? Shouldn't I be happy? I'll see him less and that would be a good thing.

"Thanks Miley, that means a lot that you'd be happy for me. And you know you're the first person I've told about this."

"Aw thanks Jake I really appreciate it." I said sweetly and with a hint of sarcasm, which I don't think he caught. So I thought of something even better. "And you know I always thought you were capable of a lot of things. But I never thought you'd be capable of actually flirting over the phone! So would you please stop already?!"

"Alright alright, sorry. Anyway, I'll be finished about an hour after school gets out. Do you want to go to the beach?" he asked hopefully

"As a matter of fact Lilly, Oliver and I had planned to be going to Rico's around that time anyway. So you can come along too if you want. Oh and nice try on your part, but no dates ok?"

"Yeah well it was worth a shot." He chuckled. "But hey, thanks for the invite, I'll see you there."

"Alright bye Jake." Then I hung up before he could say his goodbye, also because we only had another minute to get to class.

"Is he really starting his show again?" Lilly asked with a bit of excitement as soon as I got off the phone.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"No, ok yeah maybe. Well you were talking pretty loud."

"Ok fine, whatever. Yeah he is, he signed back on because they asked for him again and he realized he missed it." I forgot to hide my disappointment when I said this.

"Wow this is going to be really crazy again when everyone finds out." Lilly said as we walked into class and took our seats. "Are you ok Miles?" Lilly asked and just realized that I looked a bit sad.

"Yeah I'm…ok actually it's about-"

But then the final bell rang and the teacher began the lesson.

Now I sat through the entire lecture, hardly paying attention. I could bet anything that Lilly was doing the same thing from where we left things hanging. Now Jake was doing his show again and everything was going to run just smoothly again right?


	7. Authors Note!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**A POLL-**

Yeah I know, I know I'm doing it again, so sorry to get your hopes up, but this isn't really a chapter. Although it is a poll! That's exciting right? Yeah well I thought so.

Anyway, I've gotten some reviews asking if it's going to be Lackson or Loliver. So I decided to let you decide. (Plus I could use a bit of help myself honestly.)

**So the rules are-**

**I just need 10 reviews** **saying who you want it to be. After I get 10 I will stop there, then I will add the results up and have the next chapter posted within the next few days after the reviews have come in.**

**So review, review, review on this!**

Thanks again for reading!


	8. We’ll Be Together or Not

**A/N** Wow, those were some fast replies for the voting! Well within the first ten, I got 8 votes for Loliver and 2 votes for Lackson.

**So it looks like Loliver is the winner!**

Thanks for your participation everyone! And for the help too. Haha.

Oh and don't worry about the Jiley. I certainly won't forget about them. There will be just a little in this chapter and a lot more in the next chapter. So uh…yeah I guess you just got a little sneak peak there.

So here is the next chapter full of both Loliver and Jiley. Enjoy:

**We'll Be Together...or Not**

Miley's POV

Now why aren't I happy about this? Jake is signing back on with the show, so that makes him happy. Wait why would I care if he's happy?

_Let's see…since Jake is back with the show that means you won't get to see him very much. So the real reason is that you like-_

Nope! Stop right there! I do not like him ok?

_Then why don't you answer your own question? Why are you sad about this?_

What kind of conscious are you anyway?

_Um…one who just gave an opinion that you didn't like. But to bad, that's what I do best_

Ok fine, so that could be a possibility. I might still like him. I guess that's because of what Oliver said. I really shouldn't hold a grudge for so long.

_Exactly. I'm glad you're doing so well on your own_

Of course I'm on my own. I swear you are no help at all!

-------------

When school was finally over, I met up with Lilly in Kunkles classroom. Then Lilly and I sat down next to each other in the front of the room. Then Kunkle gave us our instructions on what to do.

"Alright, for this next hour, you will sit here and do homework or something like that. If you don't have any then you will just sit here. Now I have to leave for a staff meeting for awhile. So while I'm gone, no talking."

Then with that, she quickly walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Yes she left this time. What?" Lilly asked as I looked at her confused

"Lilly, she said no talking."

"Oh come on Miles, do you really think she would expect us not to talk?"

"Yeah that's true. Well thanks again for doing this with me." I smiled.

"Sure, no problem."

"Ok, so do you wanna hear me out?"

"Of course I do. What do you think I'm here for?" She smiled.

"Yeah I know." Then I took a deep breath and prepared myself for her reaction. "Ok, remember the other day when I used Oliver to make Jake jealous?" she nodded her head. "Well I asked for his help of course, but he also agreed to help me because…well because he wanted to try and make you jealous too."

Lilly just sat there with a slightly shocked look on her face, but looked like she wasn't going to say anything. So I continued.

"He likes you Lilly, Oliver really likes you." I said quietly. "I don't think he wanted me to tell you this, but then things got all complicated with Jackson. So when I started helping you two, I started to feel guilty about Oliver since I know how he feels. So I just-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Oliver likes me?" she asked in surprise.

"Uh yeah, but Lilly did you even get the rest of what I said?"

"Oh yeah I did, sorry but it's just…Oliver likes me?" she asked once again.

"Yeah, he does ok? And now that we've covered that can we move on please? So are you and Jackson together now or what? Because if you are then we may need to tell Oliver because I think he should-"

"No no wait, its ok he doesn't have to know 'cause…." Lilly said quickly, and then didn't finish her sentence apparently unable to think of something else to say.

I looked at her suspiciously. She had a guilty look on her face, mixed with a look of hopefulness that I wouldn't notice. But I did. "What do you mean Lilly?" I asked slowly. Then I suddenly realized what was going on in her head. "You don't like Jackson do you?" I smirked.

"Well like I said when I first told you he was just a, a crush. And we never really got a chance to have our first kiss, so now that I know someone else really likes me then I guess…"

Then she trailed off again and waited for me to say something. "So does that mean you like Oliver?!" I said a little excited.

"Well I just…I don't…" oh come on Lilly just say it. You do, you do. You know you do. "I don't know..…ok fine, so maybe I do since you told me now." She admitted quietly.

"Yes, yes! I knew it!" I got up from my seat and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

Then she pushed me away slowly and gave me a weird look. I couldn't blame her; I guess I did over react a little. "Whoa, whoa calm down Miles, nothing has happened yet. I mean I still haven't told him yet."

I took a step back over to my seat and scooted back onto it. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry I guess I just got a little excited." I said a little nervously. "Ok, how about you tell him at the beach today?"

"Wait, what about Jackson? He's gonna be there too. He'll be at Rico's."

"Oh yeah, well I could just talk to him about that while you and Oliver walk somewhere else."

"I don't know, shouldn't he hear it coming from me?"

"I think either way is fine really. I mean you never 'officially' got together."

"That's true. Well I guess it was just a little freshman's crush on an older junior boy. Yeah that's what it was. How about you tell him something like that."

"Ok and don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Great thanks, Miles." She smiled.

We talked about other stuff until the rest of the hour was up. As we heard Ms. Kunkle walking up to the door, we stopped talking and quickly went back to writing in our notebooks. These we had already gotten out earlier, so we were prepared to look like we were working incase anyone walked in the room.

"Alright, your hour is up and you may go now." She told us.

Then we packed up our things and walked out of the room. Just when we got to the front doors of the school I forgot something.

"Holy crap! Lilly I forgot to call my Dad and tell him about detention. Now I'm going to be in so much trouble." I said as I whipped out my phone and began to dial my home number. But stopped because Jackson walked by and stopped me by putting his hand over my phone. "Jackson? What are you still doing here?"

"Um, detention too. Mine was in the principal's office 'cause you two were takin up Kunkles room."

"Oh yeah, listen Jackson all I did-"

"No its ok you don't need to explain anything. And I kinda over heard you talking at lunch, so I called Dad at lunch and told him you'd be home around dinner because you're going to the beach. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's great Jackson, thanks. But didn't you say anything about these detentions?"

"Oh right, I guess I must have forgot that part." He smiled at me.

Then I gave him a hug. "Thanks so much Jackson, I owe you big time."

"Whoa whoa…" he pushed me away and looked around. "…you also owe me for that hug too. We're still in school you know. Junior, freshman, remember? See ya." Then he walked out of the building. I just rolled my eyes and we both walked out too.

Then a thought suddenly occurred to me about Lilly's detention. "Hold on Lilly, what about your Mom? Does she know you got detention?" I asked as we were walking to Rico's.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, don't worry about it. At lunch, while you were on the phone with Jake, I called my Mom and told her I would be home a little late. Oh and she even said I could stay for dinner again if that's ok with you." She said with excitement.

"Yeah that would be just fine, oh but would it be ok with you? You know with Jackson and all?"

"It's ok Miley, I'm sure that after you talk to him we'll still probably just be friends anyway. But remember what I said; I was just having the basic freshman on a junior boy crush, so no big deal."

"Ok, got it."

Then the rest of the few minutes we walked in silence.

-------------

When we arrived at Rico's we saw that Oliver was already sitting on a stool at the bar. Jackson had also just walked into the shack and started his shift.

Just before we were within earshot of Oliver, I said a few more things to Lilly.

"Ok, just because you know about this now, don't go acting all weird around him like you would."

"What? I don't-"

"Yeah you can get that way sometimes." I smirked. "Oh and don't say anything about me, or else he'll figure out I told you."

"Got it. Ok, let's go." She said then we walked up to the shack and sat down.

Jake wasn't there yet, but I knew I wouldn't mind waiting. In fact if he didn't show up at all it wouldn't bother me

_Oh yes it-_

Oh no, I'm not listening anymore

_It was basically you that's thinking all this, but now you're just denying_

I am not…wait a minute, am I?

"Miley?" Lilly was nudging me on the shoulder a few times.

"Oliver and I are gonna sit down by the beach. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks I'd rather wait here for Ja- I mean I'll be there in a minute." I gave her a wide smile. Why did I say that? Oh well, nice save anyway.

"Oh ok, I'll see you in a minute then." Lilly said then nodded her head a little descretly, a few times at Jackson while giving me a look. I got the hint then they left.

"What's up with them?" Jackson asked as he whipped the counters.

"Listen Jackson, Lilly kinda wanted me to tell you this, so uh here it goes-"

"She doesn't really like me does she?"

"How'd you…" well I guess he can put some pieces together. "…ok, no she doesn't. It's uh; it was just a little freshman on a junior crush ya know? Sorry Jackson, you ok?"

"Of course, I'll be fine. I mean I already knew Oliver liked her, but I didn't realize how much. And I guess I just put that out of my head when she said she liked me. But now that I know it's just a crush, it's really not that hard to get over."

"Ok, are you sure?"

"Yeah and we'll still be friends. Now go ahead and catch up with them. Oh and don't forget about him." Then Jackson pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Jake walking up to the bar.

I turned back around to Jackson real quick. "Thanks Jackson, I'll see you at home." I smiled. Then got up and walked over to Jake. Why am I smiling at him? Well maybe because he's smiling back, but this isn't normal. This jerk broke my heart and I am not gonna break down now.

"Hey Jake, Lilly and Oliver are sitting just in front of the beach. Let's go sit with them." I said really fast, then walked off before he could walk with me.

Once I arrived near the shoreline, I spotted Lilly and Oliver just nearby, sitting next to each other on the sand. I walked over quickly and sat down next to Lilly. A few seconds later Jake sat right next to me. I was annoyed but still tried to let it go.

"Oh hey Jake, I heard you're signing back onto your show. Pretty exciting huh?"

"Yeah it is. I guess I'll have lots of crowds around me again. But I sure will miss this freedom you know? Like when I'm not working I can be normal and nobody knows me. Then when I film I will have fans. Sort of like a disguise I guess. Now that would be cool." He finished and looked out at the ocean while deep in thought.

Suddenly I felt a wave of guilt wash over me; just as if something he had just said was my fault. But nothing he said was my fault; it wasn't even my business, so why should I be feeling guilty? I turned to look at Lilly and she was already giving me a look. Apparently she had been reading my thoughts by the look on my face of guilt and confusion. So she was giving me a just-do-it look.

"No way!" I said a bit loudly

"What?" Oliver and Jake said together and looked at me. Uh oh, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Um nothing." Lilly said quickly to save me. "Listen Miles, Oliver and I were going to get some smoothies. We'll be right back." She added as she saw my mouth open partly to protest.

"No we wer-" Oliver began in his doughnut-like talk and not catching on to any hints. Then Lilly nudged him in the side. "Ow! Um I mean, no we were going to get chili dogs not smoothies." He said in a terrible acting voice

"Yeah ok bye." Lilly said to me and glared at Oliver.

As they left I could hear Lilly telling Oliver something about him being not allowed to order a chili dog for some reason. Then I also watched them walk away until I couldn't see them anymore. Because now it was just me and Jake alone; in an awkward silence.

Once Lilly and Oliver were out of view, the minute of silence was killing me. So I decided to turn my head back around to him and say something. Once I faced him he scared me to death. I don't know when or how fast he did it, but his face was now just an inch away from mine. What the hell?!

I wanted to jump back because of being frightened, but then again I didn't want to show fear. So now I decided to stay still. But wait, why am I staying still? Clearly his intention for moving this close was to kiss me. I could see it in his eyes. So staying where I was would basically be telling him that I wanted the same thing, but I don't. Do I?

"Miles please, I just…" he had whispered, but then didn't finish his sentence. Instead he put a hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me.

I began to feel his warm breath. My eyes closed as I began to feel his lips just graze mine.

No Miley stop! He broke my heart before, what makes you think he won't do it again?

_It was a long time ago; Oliver said not to hold a grudge_

Since when should I listen to Oliver?

_You know he's not a doughnut all the time. He has his moments. He can be deep_

True. But if I let Jake just go ahead and kiss me, then this will go against everything I've been about him. Why should he get a second chance?

_Listen to Oliver. Jake has been gone long enough, so just forget about what he did because I'm sure he has too. Why do you think he wants you so much? Why do you think he has been trying so hard?_

Yeah that's right…and I just keep pushing him away. But I'm just not ready. I can fix this later right?

_Wrong_

Oh just shut up. I'm sure something will work out in the end.

So then just as his lips began to graze mine, I couldn't help but stop and pull away. I know I'm going to regret this.

"Jake I don't….I-I'm sorry but I just can't. Look I've got to go home." I said as I was already getting up.

Then I took one last quick glance before I walked away. He went back to looking out at the ocean; this time he had a sad look in his eyes. But I couldn't go back; not now anyway.


	9. We're Coming Out Soon

**A/N **Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it took awhile. Hope you all like it.

**We're Coming Out Soon**

Miley's POV

Then I took one last quick glance before I walked away. He went back to looking out at the ocean; this time he had a sad look in his eyes. But I couldn't go back; not now anyway.

As I began to walk up to Rico's, I saw Lilly and Oliver walking towards me with some drinks. Apparently Oliver gave in and agreed on a drink instead of a chili dog.

From the speed in my step and keeping my head down to try and avoid eye contact with the two of them, I knew that Lilly would tell that something was wrong. Especially since I had a second of eye contact with her when I first saw her. But I quickly looked away and walked on. I was almost a block away from my house until I heard footsteps behind me. Running fast to catch up to me. I turned around and saw Lilly. I stopped.

"Ok Miley, Jake…Jake just said, that you…" she was panting from the running. Then she leaned on my shoulder for support from running so hard. "…that you said, that you had to go home. But we both know that is not true. You're not expected home for like…like another hour." She said, still breathing heavily.

"I know Lilly I just…not now ok?" I turned around and started to walk again, but Lilly stepped in front of me.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm going to just take that for an answer. So it's gonna be now. I left Oliver and Jake, sitting at the beach. Plus, I ran all the way here from the beach to come talk to you. Do you realize how many blocks that is? So Miley please just tell me what's going on. Did something happen while you and Jake were alone?"

I just rolled my eyes. She was being way too dramatic just to get me to talk. It really wasn't far at all. But I still decided to talk to her anyway.

"It's really not that far of a walk Lilly, now you're just being dramatic."

"Well I just wanted to get you talking and its working." She lit up.

"Ok fine, but we might as well go to my house since we're almost there anyway."

Lilly agreed and we walked the rest of the block in silence. When I got home Dad was in the kitchen.

"Hey Miles, I wasn't expecting you for another hour. Everything ok? How was school today?"

"Great Dad." I gave him a thumbs up and a big grin. "Look we'll be in my room."

"Alright then; I'll call you when dinner's ready." He said loudly since we were already half way up the stairs.

Once we were in my room, Lilly and I threw our bags on the floor in front of my desk.

"Hey, how about the Hannah closet this time?" I suggested

"Yeah ok…uh oh, this must be serious. This place is sound proof ya know." She said as we entered.

Then we sat on a few comfortable chairs and Lilly looked right at me. Once I realized this I looked at her and she was staring me down, trying to get me to confess whatever I had stored in my head. I tried as hard as I could to keep it in, but I just wanted to burst.

"Uhg fine! But would you just stop looking at me like that, you're really creeping me out." I had finally broken down and Lilly looked pleased with herself. "So maybe something did happen while you were gone, but I'm just so confused…" I started talking quickly.

"Well what happened?" Lilly asked. But I began pacing and couldn't focus on her question.

"I just don't know how to handle this. I mean some part of me says to go for it because it has been too long to hold a grudge and he really deserves a second chance. But then-"

"Miley what happened?!" yet again I couldn't answer because I wanted her to know it all, but I seemed to be leaving that part out.

"Then I just don't get it because another part of me wants him back too. And I can tell that he's really trying hard. So I don't know…should I go for it?"

"Miley stop! What the hell happened?"

I stopped pacing, sat back down on the chair and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Lilly I guess I just got carried away. But did you get it all?"

"Yeah I think so. You think you should go something, but you're not sure if you want to. Oh, but you left out one thing- what happened?!" she asked sarcastically. "How am I supposed to help you know what to do, if I don't know what happened?"

"Oh right, sorry. Ok well, Jake almost…he almost kissed me again. And I actually just sat there, letting him. But when he got so close I just pulled away and said I had to go."

Now she looked upset and gave me a what-were-you-thinking look. Then she got up from her chair and threw her arms up in frustration. "What were you thinking Miley?" Wow, was I dead on or what? "If he was that close, then he really wants you back. Listen, Oliver said it, I think you even suggested it, so now I'm going to say it- It has been six months, so just forget about what happened and don't hold a grudge like that. I mean cut the poor guy a break. I really think you should give him a second chance." She nodded and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, maybe you two are right. I really do like him. I guess the only thing that's holding me back is that time when he broke my heart. But you know what? I'll get over it, besides I'm sure he's already over it since he's trying so hard."

"Awesome Miles, now you better go back and-"

"Oh no, not tonight I'm having dinner soon. I'll just text him to meet him at my locker, before school tomorrow."

"Alright cool." Lilly said then waited as I text Jake.

As she sat there, she started looking around the room at all the clothes and purses and shoes. Even though she's seen this stuff a million times I knew she was stalling for something, because of the expression on her face. She was waiting for me to say something. I rolled my eyes and went with it.

I sighed "Lilly would you like to stay for-"

"Love too! Thanks, I'll just go call my Mom." Then she sat back on the chair and called her Mom for permission to stay for dinner.

I waited till she was finished then talked to her. "What about Oliver?"

"Oh, I'll just text him too and meet him before school too." She said and began to furiously push buttons on her phone.

But I put my hand on her phone to stop her; that wasn't my actual question.

"Wait Lilly, I meant like what about you two? Did anything happen before Jake and I came to sit with you, or when you went to get some food?"

"Well um, actually nothing really. We just got the food real quick and then left. Then before that, we sat down on the beach and I reminded Oliver that you would be coming with Jake in a minute. Right after I had said that, you sat down next to me. So I sort never really got around to telling him."

"What? Lilly you said you would. Even I could do better then that. In fact tomorrow morning I'm going to talk to Jake and…wait a minute, how about we do this…" I smirked with a sudden thought. She just looked at me with fear.

"Uh oh, what now?"

I just ignored her fear and kept going. "How about we do this- if I tell Jake tomorrow, then you have to tell Oliver. Or if you tell Oliver then I have to tell Jake. Either way, we can't end the day without saying something, one of us has got to do it.

"But Miley-"

"No no, no excuses. Yes I have to admit I'm a little nervous too. But come on, don't you think this is a good idea? I mean neither of us will get around to it if we don't do it this way." I smirked at her as she looked defeated at a loss of words.

"Yeah, I guess we are both being pretty gutless about this. Alright I'll do it."

"Ok first thing before our classes. That way we can get it over with. How about that?"

"Well I'll try."

"Yep, you have to tell Oliver if I tell Jake, remember?" then I just realized something and smiled at Lilly. "Oh Lilly, guess what tomorrow is?"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. It's Friday. I mean why not? If we tell the guys then-"

"Miles, it's too soon." She wined.

"Come on it's just a movie night. Lil, we can…Uhg! I'm so gonna make him pay for that." I added to myself as I realized I slipped in Jake's new nickname for Lilly.

"What, you don't like my new pet name?" she asked sarcastically.

"No I, well yeah I just…alright sure. But it's just kinda weird to get used to."

"Well I kinda like it anyway, and Oliver-"

"Whatever, back to the movie night…" the nickname itself was weird enough and it sounded as if she was about to say that Oliver liked it to. So I just had to end the cheesiness. "…if we tell them as soon as we can tomorrow morning, then that way we can all have a comfortable movie night together." I smirked with the satisfaction that I won.

"Alright fine you win." I knew it! "I guess it makes sense."

Then my cell phone rang, it was my Dad.

"Miles, you're in the Hannah closet aren't you?" he said

"Uh yeah is that ok?"

"Yeah, but you better tell someone first, so they don't waste their breath on calling you about 5 times for dinner." He said with an annoyed yet happy tone in his voice.

I chuckled; it was rather funny at the way he acted. "Oops, sorry Daddy, Lilly and I will be right down."

"Well alright then. I'll see you two in a minute."

"Ok thanks Dad, bye."

Then I shut my phone and told Lilly what it was about.

"Yeah that is funny." She said as we walked downstairs. "Oh and I probably have to get home after dinner."

After dinner I reminded Lilly, yet again about what we were going to do tomorrow. She was annoyed and rolled her eyes as I walked her to the door. But I just wanted to keep prodding her because I knew she might chicken out in the end. So with these reminders I hoped that won't happen.

-------------

Before school, Lilly and I were both waiting at my locker; where we had text Jake and Oliver to meet us.

"Oh look, here comes Oliver." Lilly pointed to the right.

"And there's Jake." I pointed to the left.

They were both coming from different directions, while looking at us. So when they were a few feet away from us, they ended up colliding with each other.

"Oh, brutal" I commented as they both fell to the floor.

"Ha! That was funny." Lilly said over a fit of giggles. I just gave her a look. "I mean, ow that's gotta hurt. Come here Oliver." she added as we walked over and helped the guys up.

"Man, I'm sorry Jake." Oliver said as they both got up on their feet from our help.

"Oh no problem, I'm fine. I mean neither of us was looking where we were going after all." Then Jake stole a very quick and flirty glance at me.

"Yeah so, what'd you two want us here for anyways?" Oliver asked both Lilly and I.

I put a hand on Jake's back to lead him the few feet back to my locker; Lilly did the same with Oliver. "Well we uh…we kinda have something we want too tell ya'll." I paused and looked at Lilly; she was waiting for me to continue, but I didn't. "…Lilly take it away." I smirked at her.

Her mouth fell open slightly and she had the look like I had just deserted her. But then she quickly spoke up right after glaring at me first.

"Ok Oliver listen, at the beach yesterday I meant to tell you that I….I like you too. But I chickened out, so I'm telling you now. And Miley was also gutless too. Jake, Miley wants to give you a second chance." Ok I was not expecting her to say that one.

**A/N** At least five reviews once again if you want me to keep it up. Oh and my new story, Love At First Sight?- I only got 3 reviews. It didn't look like much of you were to crazy about that idea. When I get time to work on this stuff, it's not much. So if you want me to continue with that new story, just give it more reviews and I'll update.


	10. Right Where We Want Them

**Right Where We Want Them…**

Miley's POV

"Ok Oliver listen, at the beach yesterday I meant to tell you that I….I like you too. But I chickened out, so I'm telling you now. And Miley was also gutless too. Jake, Miley wants to give you a second chance." Ok I was not expecting her to say that one.

"Lilly!" I yelled quietly, through gritted teeth and looked at her with wide eyes. She just smirked at me, knowing that I wasn't going to say anything right then anyway.

"What?!" Oliver and Jake asked is unison.

"You're kidding right? Didn't you understand a word of what Lilly just said?" I asked. This was unbelievable.

"Yeah, no it's just…Lilly you really like me?" Oliver asked her and took her hands in his. Jake did the same with mine.

"And Miley, are you really going to give me a second chance?"

I held his hands and met his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah Jake, everyone deserves second chances right? I mean your movie was important, but I know your still a great guy so why not. I guess I'm just being too dramatic about it."

"Oh boy, were you ever? You would hardly let me…" ok I knew I was being dramatic, but now this was just mean. I glared him down to stop talking. "…I-I mean I love you." He said and gave me a cheesy grin.

"Yeah thanks Jakey, I love you too." I smiled and he rolled his eyes at the pet name I called him.

Right after that I kissed him. He returned it immediately as if he had wanted it for a long time. And I knew he had been wanting this and so did I. I meant for it to be just a quick kiss, but he held on for longer. I lightly ran my fingers through his hair and he held on to my waist. I wanted to keep holding on, but we were still in school. So I reluctantly broke away, when Jake began to run his hands up my back. Lilly also coughed a little to bring us back to earth.

"Oh uh right, s-sorry Lilly." I could feel my face turning bright red. Skipping all the light pink shades and just going scarlet. I don't know what happened because I'm not the PDA type. But it was just the right moment and I had to take the opportunity. "So Lilly, how about you and Oliver?"

Then she turned away from me and looked back at Oliver. "Oh yeah, yeah Oliver I do like you. I really really…"

Then suddenly Oliver took Lilly's face in both his hands and crashed his lips against hers. She was so surprised; she didn't know where to put her hands to steady herself. So when the force of Oliver's kiss came, it practically slammed Lilly against my locker behind her.

Oliver was so shocked by his own strength as well and broke their quick kiss immediately. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry Lilly, I didn't mean-"

"No it's ok, really. I just, well you actually…" Lilly was saying as she tenderly rubbed the back of her head. "…just bumped the back of my head a little but it's…" then she quickly took hold of the back of his neck and kissed him, hoping to catch him off guard. She did. It took him a few seconds to respond, but he did and returned the kiss for awhile. "…it's really ok. Don't worry about it." Lilly said quietly and smiled as she broke the kiss.

"Wow…thanks." Oliver breathed and smiled at Lilly.

"Lilly and Oliver." I sighed and looked at them. They were both staring into each others eyes now. "I tell ya, they are perfect for each other. You know the clumsiness and all. And then a bunch of other stuff of course." I said to Jake. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

Then the warning bell rang. All of us had the same class together; now this was going to be fun.

Jake gave me a quick peck on the lips just before we walked off. I glanced behind me and saw Oliver do the same to Lilly; who couldn't stop smiling.

Jake and I walked together with our hands interlaced. And so did Lilly and Oliver. I couldn't stop grinning like a fool. I didn't even have to look back to know that Lilly was doing the same.

Even though I told Jake he aint getting another chance with me, somehow I just couldn't keep myself away from that ego boy.

**THE END**

**A/N **Yeah I know it's one of my shortest chapters ever, but it had to end somewhere. So how was this? Bad ending? Do you hate me for it? Oh well, anyway I'll have more time now to update my other stories. Happy about that?


End file.
